


Welcome Home

by Inkribbon796



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Markiplier TV, Other Egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Of all the things Dark was expecting when Wilford pitched that TV show idea for the first time, inheriting seven new brothers was not one of them.





	1. Thrones and Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little comic I saw by nachosforfree on Tumblr, I'll post to it if I can find it again.

Six egos sat around a table, they’d all come in relative types of early. Host and Google had been first to arrive, followed by the others.

“This is going to be a nightmare,” Ed drawled as he took his chair.

“Might as well listen, though,” Dr. Iplier commented. “I mean, if we don’t he’ll just keep talking our ears off about it.”

Wilford burst in through the glass doors with a VHS tape of all things and a wide, manic smile. His crazed eyes did one sweep of the room before he walked towards the foot of the table, the T.V behind him. “Good, good, you’re all here.”

“Well you’d talk all our ears off if we didn’t,” Ed reminded.

“Alright,” Wilford began in a slightly more serious tone, the one he used when he was only slightly sane. “I have a friend coming over and I’d like you all to be nice because I need to get him to like the idea.”

“Who is it?” Silver trying to lean past Dr. Iplier to hear what Host was muttering about, but Dr. Iplier pushed him away.

“He’s an old friend of mine,” Wilford announced proudly. “I already pitched the idea to him.”

“So why’s he coming then?” Ed dismissed.

“Well when I told him about the idea he loved it,” Wilford told them in pure excitement. “But he’s got a bit of a stick up his ass so try not to embarrass me in front of him.”

“Warfstache asks, even though what he’s just said is physically impossible,” Host narrates.

Then a shrill ringing began to seep into the room, starting out quietly until all the Egos, even Google were wincing in pain.

Wilford grimaced as he headed to the door, “Ahh, he’s here, and someone’s testy today.”

“Darkiplier steps out of the Void to stand on the other side of the glass door,” Host narrated as his words were in time with the reality around them.

A man in greyscale stood behind the glass, an odd red and blue afterimage echoing off of him, and it just looked like the color leached from the very world around him.

“Wilford opens the door as Dark steps in,” the Host narrated quietly, other narrations coming from him as the other Egos just stared at the newcomer.

“As promised, old chap, I took care of everything,” Wilford said as he walked with Dark to the head of the table, the greyscale man sweeping his hair out of his face, color only returning to an area after he’d long since passed it.

“Hopefully,” the newcomer replied in a gravelly tone that had a deeper echo to it. Google became inhumanely still, while the other Egos shifted uncomfortably as he took his seat. Dark’s eyes swept the room, before he made a gesture to Wilford. “Well, let’s see this T.V show of yours.”

“Right, you’ll love it,” Wilford promised and raced to stick the VHS into the T.V, despite there not being a slot, so he just made one appear hooked up to the T.V.

With that, 80’s sitcom music chimed up on full blast and they were just left to watch the lunacy in front of them.

Normally Bim and Google would have jumped to comment and jab at Wilford, but the newest  _ “Ego” _ was quiet, only occasionally echoes of the creature, or whatever it was, screaming but Wilford didn’t seem phased or comment about it.

Finally, after hearing an interrupting segment of Wilford’s confession to killing Santa Claus, and sleeping with the wife of one of his employees, he turned the T.V off and spun around. “So, what’d yah think?”

“Well, this is bullshit,” Ed chimed in response, his distance away from the newest ego made him braver than the others, even as Dark seemed to silently scream and fragment before snapping back together each time as if nothing happened.

Ed’s words seemed to spark courage in the others as they began commenting and arguing with each other, Dark began fragmenting again at the noise.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Wilford snapped at them, talking with his hands the whole time. He continued his pitch and insulted Silver like he always enjoyed doing. Finally he played with his suspenders a bit and promised, “So listen to ol’ Warfie, ‘cause . . . uh . . . Wilford knows what’s best.”

That comment earned him the stink eye from Dr. Iplier, but any spiteful comment Iplier had planned, was cut off by the deep, echoing timbre of Darkiplier.

“Look, Wilford,” Dark swept his hair to the left to pull it back out of his eyes. “I appreciate what you’ve done for us. But how is this supposed to help us take back control?”

The whole room seemed to be on edge, except for Host’s constant but quiet narrations, and Wilford seemingly unfazed by Dark’s words or the constant ringing in the room.

Dark leaned forward, the creaking of his chair made louder as he gestured to himself, “We are the heart and soul of this channel after all.”

Google spoke up next, piggybacking off Dark’s words to try and redirect the focus of the meeting. Almost as if Dark’s words gave the Egos more courage, others began to voice their complaints. Ed with his removed footage, Bim with Wilford’s choice in game show host — namely, anyone other than Trimmer himself — and Silver with the fact that he hadn’t even been included.

Wilford naturally balked at their criticisms, insisting on his  _ “revolutionary” _ new show, giggling like a maniac.

It was only made worse when Dr. Iplier seemed to agree with him, since he’d been the only person besides Wilford to be treated well by the show.

At this point the rest of the egos, except for the Host, seemed to resign themselves to the fact that Wilford was just going to do whatever he wanted and there was no stopping him.

But then the meeting was momentarily interrupted by King busting in to announce his presence, and then leave. It threw Wilford off his train of thought, and Ed off of his salesman pitch.

“Look, Wil,” Dark cut in before anyone else could start up. He looked like he’d already won the argument. “I respect you, I always have. But you’re missing the point of this endeavor.”

Everyone expected him to dismiss Dark like he always did with the other egos. But instead:

“Alright! Alright! Okay!” Wilford huffed out, curing under his breath, to the shock of everyone, Google included. The android turned back to study Dark who was just smiling in satisfaction.

All the egos were too busy looking at Dark, so it took Wilford shooting Septiplier to bring them back to the conversation. Iplier rushed to Septiplier’s side, already fussing and freaking out.

“Wil?” Dark called out, the ringing at an ear splitting level. Wilford winced.

“What?” Wilford was still holding his gun.

“Let’s think on this and see what we can salvage,” Dark told him in a calm tone, standing slowly. “Keep the footage, we might need it for something.”

“Finally!” Wilford began waving his gun around, making Ed and Silver duck away in fear but Dark just glared at it. “Now you’re speaking my language.”

Dark stood up, “I have a hunt to engage in. You know where to find me.”

“Not at all,” Wilford grinned, appearing right in front of Dark. Dark tapping the revolver to the side with two of his fingers. Wilford finally put it away. “Mind giving me hint?”

“Find Mark, and you’ll find me,” Dark began walking towards the door. Wilford slid over to open the door, smiling at him.

“See you around old friend,” Wilford’s grin didn’t disappear.

Dark straighten out his lapels and walked through the door, disappearing into the absolute blackness of the Void.

“And Dark leaves the meeting, drawing it to a close,” Host announced as Dark disappeared. Wilford then walked out, the VHS in hand as he strolled out, humming to himself.


	2. Why Reinvent the Wheel?

Dark grabbed Wilford as he was leaving the building, pulling him into the Void.

“Oh, Damien, long time no see,” Wilford smiled as they landed in an office. It was far more professional, a view from the top of a skyscraper.

“Don’t you start with me,” Dark snarled, his form fracturing a bit in his furious anger. “What was that?”

“What was  _ what _ ?” Wilford asked in confusion.

“The people in that room,” Dark spat, his aura whipping around him wildly. “You didn’t tell me anyone else was going to be there.”

“Oh, they’re the Egos,” Wilford answered as if this was everyday news. “You’ll love them, Dark, they’re like our kids or brothers.”

“Wait! Wait!” Dark held up his hands. “Those are two  _ different _ things.”

Wil shrugged, “So there’s King, he lives with the squirrels in the trees outside the Manor. And Host, oooh~ you’ll love him, Dark, he can see the future. Google’s a robot. Bim’s my apprentice, I’ve adopted him and I’m not sharing. We’ve got a doctor, a cowboy, and a superhero. Oh! And there’s the Twins, they helped me do the T.V show.”

Dark scratched his fingers down his face, looking exhausted. “What did I let you talk me into?”

“It’ll be great,” Wilford promised, with that boundless enthusiasm he’d had even when he was the Colonel.

“Rrrrgh!” Dark screamed into his hands.

“We live in the Manor now,” Wilford told him.

“What?” Dark glared at him. “Why?”

Wilford shrugged, “Kept showing up back there, so did everyone else, there’s even a room for you there. It’s even got an office.”

Dark almost hit Wilford with his cane, but after more mad rambling, Wilford just disappeared, leaving Dark in an eerily quiet office. Grumbling and cursing to himself.

 

It took curiosity, not to mention Wilford’s incessant nagging over the last couple of weeks, before Dark went to the Manor. Somehow it hadn’t aged a day. Sneaking in, Dark moved through the void to reach the door of the Master Bedroom, Celine’s old room. Finding that, like he suspected, it was his.

He let out a sigh of disgust when he saw the thin layer of dust on everything. Using his aura he made it disappear, eager to have the mess done with.

A knock came at his door frame and Dark turned to see the Ego with a giant G emblazoned on his blue shirt. He schooled his features and he scratched up a name based on everything Wilford had repeatedly told him before he picked out a name. “Google, was it? I take it you come to the Manor as well.”

Google studied him for a second but didn’t enter the room. The two stayed several feet apart from each other as they sized each other up. “Yes, it’s a safe place to recharge my batteries and plan my next move.”

“Of course,” Dark smiled. “I was merely checking out the Manor again. Nice to see my room wasn’t disturbed.”

“Wasn’t within my programming,” Google smiled.

Dark had no idea what he was talking about. But, he’d come too far with this, and this guy was clearly dangerous, so there was no turning back. “Right, good to hear.”

Google made a show of looking around, “May I come in?”

“Only if you promise not to touch anything,” Dark warned, his ringing becoming shrill.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Google evaded, Dark took a step to keep Google from coming all the way into the room, and the ego didn’t move past him.

“How do you do it?” Google asked, studying Dark up and down for  _ something _ .

“Pardon?” Dark asked.

“Warfstache,” Google answered. “Even the Host has problems controlling this lot.”

Dark couldn’t help but smile. “Control? In my experience Wil isn’t someone to be corralled and contained, merely redirected.”

Googleplier seemed to think on that, “Odd. Explain.”

“Why reinvent the wheel?” Dark answered. “Wil has his quirks, it’s what makes him so . . . interesting, let’s use  _ that _ word. I’ve known Wil for years now and what I’ve learned is that the man’s an eccentric. It’s the best and worst thing about him. Why would anyone put all his potential to waste by chaining him up?”

The ego thought on that, “Interesting.”

Anything else Dark or Google could commented was interrupted by an alarm clock sound going off. “Well it’s 2:50 pm. I have to go take care of something.”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Dark responded, and Google walked off, leaving him alone. When Dark went to close his door to destroy everything that had belonged to Mark down to the molecular level, he saw a card that looked handmade. Three names in a flowing script on the front: Darkiplier, Damien, and Celine.

Quickly, Dark ripped the card off, expecting some type of blackmail when he opened the — quite frankly gorgeous — card. But when he opened it all it read was:

 

Welcome home.

-Sincerely and best wishes:

The Host

 

Dark studied the card, trying to look for some deeper meaning in the message or the card. Unsure what he could do with it, Dark put it in his suit pocket and closed his door.

Finally, Dark realigned his neck, rolled his shoulders and grinned at the bed. Summoning his cane, he took it and with inhuman strength and magic, broke the headboard in two, loving the crack that formed along it, like it was another mirror to break.

If Mark refused to be found, he’d take a small morsel of revenge on his bedroom first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, wanted to get something out while writer's block was eating at me, I'm halfway done with the chapter of my main story and I want that thing finished.


End file.
